Butterfly Effect
by babywolf-lover
Summary: What if when Naru battled Sasuke at the final valley, he actually killed her. She wakes up to Hagoromo who tells her that he will give her a second chance, but not in her life, in the past. Sent to reverse everything that happened, Naru struggles to make a change and make sure she doesn't create a villain that was worse than before. KakaNaru
1. The Battle

**Butterfly Effect**

 **What if when Naru battled Sasuke at the final valley, he actually killed her. She wakes up to Hagoromo who tells her that he will give her a second chance, but not in her life, in the past. Sent to reverse everything that happened, Naru struggles to make a change and make sure she doesn't create a villain that was worse than before. KakaNaru**

 **Rewrite of old book.**

 **Kakashi x Naruko pairing**

 **Time travel**

 **Characters Ooc**

 **Timeline Ooc**

 _ **Chapter 1: The battle.**_

Normal POV

"Why do you care so much about me!?" 13 year old Uchiha Sasuke snarled in anger.  
"Because you're my friend." 13 year old Uzumaki Naru said staring at her teammate who was trying to abandon his village to leave for the S-rank criminal Orochimaru who placed a curse mark on the boy in the chunin exams.

Sasuke looked at her shocked before sighing and digging in his pocket, she watched slightly confused, he pulled out his blue hitai-ate and tied on his forehead, she gulped.

His sharingan shifted, he glared at her. "Bring it on Naru." He said, she grunted. "If that's what you think then all I have to do is sever that bond." He said, her lips curled up and her body shook as he said that, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sever the bond? Then what's with the hitai-ate?" She questioned.

"I'll admit it … you're strong." He said, her head snapped up and she looked at him shocked that he admitted that. "You wanna know why? Because you're like me, you feel the pain of being alone, and pain is what makes people strong." He said and smirked. "So, if I cut that bond, I will become much stronger." He said and tapped his hitai-ate. "I will fight you as my equal now. But you see this, not one scratch." He said. "And there is no way you'll change that." He said, she balled her hands into fists so tight her knuckles cracked.

"Nothing I say is gonna sway you is it?" She asked.

"We're done talking, all that's left is to fight." Sasuke said. "So bring it!" He said.

Naru shot forward, Sasuke grunted as he saw a small image of Naru showing him her moves before, he dodged.

 _'I can finally keep up with her.'_ He thought and aimed his fist which hit her, she cried out and shot back before coming back but Sasuke continued to block her hits and was able to hit her again and again.

-*o*-

Kakashi POV

I shot through the trees as fast as my feet would carry me, I finally spotted Pakkun on a branch in front of me. "This way?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got Sasuke's and Naru's." He said and took off, I followed and balled my hands tightly.

I was such a fool. I never should of left Sasuke the other night, he was unstable, he needed me, and I simply scolded him and left for a stupid mission. And now Naru was putting her life on the line to fix my mistake! I had already seen what they could do, Sasuke had my stupid chidori and Naru had the rasengan, although the chidori is a weaker jutsu than the rasengan, it is still a deadly weapon and with a revenge obsessed boy wielding it, it can be deadly.

I was such a fool! I should of done more, something! Anything! I scolded myself. My heart pounded loudly in my eardrums. _'Let me make it in time! Let me make it!'_ I chanted hoping my stupid late reputation wouldn't bite me in the butt again, and I wouldn't lose either of my students. My stomach churned as I thought about it, something was defiantly off and I knew something was going to happen, and I didn't like it...

-*o*-

Sasuke POV

I yelled as I slammed Naru down into the rock head first, she hit the water and floated on it limp, I panted and walked up to her. I didn't fully understand why she was trying so hard and risking her neck to stop me. I was going to Orochimaru, he gave me this bite and gave me power, I needed power.

I glared at her. "You know nothing." I spat quietly before walking up to finish this battle for good.

Naru POV

I stared out, pain ricocheted up and down my neck from Sasuke slamming me down, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _'I gotta stop him. I can't let him go. I gotta stop Sasuke!'_ I thought, I closed my eyes and appeared in a familiar area in my mind, the seal of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I could barely see Kyuubi's large eyes open looking at me.

" _ **You runt! You really are weak!"**_ He growled, I shook slightly and closed my eyes. **_"You better thank me … me and the Yondaime, who saw it fit to seal me in a twerp like you!"_** He growled, yes that would be the first thing I do! I felt the bubbling and almost burning sensation of his evil red chakra enveloping me, I blinked as I stood up, the chakra bubbled up from my seal on my stomach, I groaned in pain as my teeth shifted longer and into canines, my nails grew as well, the red chakra covered my body, putting me in a cloak like shape, I felt the tail swishing behind me. I was crouched to the ground like a wild animal, I growled in anger, Sasuke stood across from me staring at me in shock.

I reared my fist back and it connected with his face, I heard a sickening crack as he sailed through the air and smashed into some rocks, he cried out holding his nose.

Sasuke POV

I shook in pain holding my broken nose glaring at Naru. That chakra was incredible, how could she have such chakra in her? She was a fool! I looked at her eyes, they were blood red, it brought back the memories of the chunin exams, her eyes were like that when battling Orochimaru then. I gulped hard shaking.

 _'What is she!?'_ I thought, fear racked through my body.

Suddenly memories assaulted my mind of when I faced off against Itachi a few weeks ago. _'I know Naru's the one you're after.'_ Jiraiya's voice echoed.

 _'You're right. To take Naru with us is the supreme order given to us by the Akatsuki.'_ Itachi's voice echoed next.

I sneered in anger, she was full of surprises and was growing stronger and stronger while I wasn't! _'You got some special power. Well then...'_ I thought.

She let out a roar, I stood ready and saw her moves with my sharingan, I dodged easily, she appeared behind me and I jerked my head to the side just in time, but I watched in complete shock as the red chakra shot up and smashed into my jaw, I cried out and flipped a few times, I panted hard rubbing the blood from my lips. _'I saw her moves, but that chakra moved on it's own! What is it!?'_ I thought and gulped in fear. I might have to resort to **that** to make it out of this fight, because there was no way in hell I would be returning to Konoha.

-*o*-

Tsunade POV

I sighed as I sat at my desk, my leg shook with my nerves, my heart pounded, I looked out the window worrying about the genin and one chunin I sent out to get Sasuke back.

 _'I did all I could do.'_ I tried to reassure myself, which wasn't working! _'They'll make it.'_ I thought.

In all true honesty, couldn't care less if they got Sasuke back or not, I only cared if they tried and they came back alive! I know it was wrong, yes we needed the Uchiha and it would be horrible if he fell into Orochimaru's hands, but to me, it wasn't that important.

I sighed and reached for my cup of sake on my desk, I heard a crack and blinked a few times and looked at my cup, it had a crack in it, which was an omen that usually meant something bad was going to happen. I let out a shaky breath and looked out the window and gulped. My mind instantly went to Naru. _'Gaki.'_ I thought and panted quietly, I got up and walked out ignoring Shizune's calls, I walked to the ceiling and looked up at the hokage mountain and to my grandfather's, Hashirama Senju, face and sighed. _'Did I make a mistake?'_ I began to doubt, I looked out again. _'Kakashi, make it.'_ I thought and bit my painted lip.

-*o*-

Normal POV

Sasuke cried out as he was punched into the wall, the dust cleared and he sat there chuckling.

"I guess this is it." He said. _'Once I unleash this power … I don't know what will happen to me, but …'_ "You leave me no choice Naru." He said standing slowly, the curse mark spread all over his body, they glowed and grew larger changing the color of his skin, his hair began to change into a brighter shade of blue-gray color and grew longer. "Turns out you're pretty special. But in the end, I am still more special than you!" He said, Naru stared at him in shock.

 _'Sasuke.'_ Naru thought. "Is that it?! That makes you special!?" She growled.

"I'm not going to lose." Sasuke said.

Naru POV

I stared at Sasuke in utter shock, I panted and growled, I shot forward dragging my chakra claw on the ground and swung harshly, we both smashed into the leg of the statue, creating a large crater in it. I grunted as a large hand like thing was protruding from his back and was protecting him from my punch. It shot open and I yelled as I was slammed back and hit the other statue and groaned. I looked up and watched another freaky hand thing come from his back looking like wings almost, I heard him groan in pain, he looked up and I let out a shaky breath as I looked into his eyes and only saw Orochimaru, not the Sasuke I knew.

 _'Sasuke.'_ I thought sadly.

I struggled to get up but gasped quietly, my hand hung down my side limp, I couldn't move it, I watched the chakra bubble around it some more, and I was able to move it slightly, but it was still very painful. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Sasuke POV

I panted as I looked over at Naru sitting there, she stared at me in shock, my body was racked in pain. The mark throbbed harshly. _'It's eating me away. I have no time to drag this out.'_ I thought hearing Sakon's warning from earlier.

I heard Naru gasp and saw her arm was limp, I smirked.

"That power of yours." I called, she looked up at me. "It has some risks doesn't it?" I said with a smirk as she growled. "Did you know …?" I asked. "We're at the border they call the Final Valley? A perfect setting wouldn't you say Naru?" I questioned her while taunting.

She just glared at me. "No comment?" I questioned. "Oh right, I said we wouldn't be talking anymore didn't I?" I said. "Well then, it's time to wrap up this duel AND ALL THE DUELS TO DATE!" I yelled, seeing Itachi's face caused my anger to grow. I grabbed my wrist, the chidori began to from on my hand, the chirping grew louder and louder and the chidori got bigger.

Naru POV

I growled as Sasuke created the chidori, it was serious, this was going to be the end! I focused and created my rasengan, the fox's chakra aided it and made it grow bigger than normal. We both kicked off at the same time, we reared our hands back at the same time, I stared at him as our jutsu's clashed harshly. It formed together and I heard the loud smashing from the rocks, our hands shifted to the side.

I shook as I aimed higher, but I couldn't do it. I let the rasengan fade and I brought my claws down on his hitai-ate creating a large scratch through the Konoha symbol.

I cried out lowly as Sasuke's hand hit over my heart which sent searing pain through my body and knocked the wind from me. I looked at him again and saw the younger Sasuke I knew, he smiled at me, I reached out to touch him but the white light grew brighter and I closed my eyes as Sasuke did too.

-*o*-

Kakashi POV

I panted and paused as I felt such powerful chakra in the air, it made the hair on my neck stand at the power. _'This is bad! This is bad! I'm almost there!'_ I chanted. _'Hold on! Hold on!'_ I thought kicking harshly at the branch breaking it. I panted as I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, it was pure fear of what I would find.

-*o*-

Sasuke POV

I panted and stumbled up to Naru, who was laying on the ground, the sun shined on her before disappearing into the dark gray storm clouds. I walked up and stared at her.

"Naru." I said, she twitched slightly, her eyes fluttered open a little before closing again, I gulped as I stared. I blinked as my hitai-ate came undone and fell to the ground next to her, I let out a quiet snort as I saw the slash on the metal, she proved me wrong. She put a scratch...

Suddenly a strong throb of pain coursed through my body, I cried out holding my arm and fell to my knees and spit blood out to the side. Thunder rumbled and rain began to pour down, I leaned over Naru staring at her. "Naru."

I heard a small shuffle and glanced over at the pair of feet in black shoes with white leg warmers over them and the bottom of the cloak, I sighed. "What are you doing here?" I asked and slowly looked at the man standing there in a black cloak, I sighed.

"You know what you have to do." He said, I gulped before standing up slowly and looked at Naru before walking around to her.

"Yeah." I said and gripped my wrist and stared at my best friend, her eyes fluttered open a little. "The battle is over." I said.


	2. The Saddest Ending

_**Chapter 2: The Saddest Ending.**_

Normal POV

Kakashi arrived to the cliff of the Final Valley, he was soaked to the bone, he looked down and saw a figure on the ground and jumped down. He ran over and skidded to a stop seeing Naru laying on the ground, but it wasn't her that made him stop, it was all the blood around her and that was washing away with the rain and into the river.

Kakashi POV

I slowly walked up to Naru stopping a foot away from her, I let out a shaky breath as I stared at her laying there in her own blood, a gaping hole in her chest. Pakkun walked over and he whined and sniffed before looking away.

"She's gone." He said, I let out another shaky breath, I walked up and gently touched her neck, it was cold and still, I let out a small cry, my eyes caught the blue hitai-ate next to her that was slashed, Pakkun sniffed it and sat down. "It's Sasuke's." I stared at it for a few seconds.

"I can't..." I rasped, I simply fell to my butt next to Naru ignoring the blood, mud and water I was in, I just stared at Naru's dead body laying there. I was late, like normal...

"Boss." Pakkun said looking up, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't look away from her. I did it too many times.  
"Enough." I said not caring about anything anymore, I put my hand over my face keeping it propped up on my knee and sat there in the pouring rain with my little student.

The rain let up slightly and I felt the Konoha medic ninja's chakra speeding this way.

 _'You're too late.'_ I thought bitterly.

Normal POV

Pakkun sighed and sat next to Kakashi looking at Naru, who's face screamed she died in agony. The rain began to let up slightly.

"Kakashi-san!" Pakkun looked up and saw three Konoha medic ninja's jump down.

Kakashi looked up and sighed as they landed on the ground and ran up, one gasped at all the blood that had yet to be washed down into the river.

"She's …?" The head medic questioned before sighing. "We'll take her-"  
"No!" Kakashi said and panted. "Go home and tell Tsunade, I will bring her." He said in a raspy, shaky voice before he slowly stood up.

"Yes sir." They said before taking off to deliver the horrible news.

Kakashi stared at her before reaching into his mission pack that he didn't shed before he took off, he pulled out a scroll and touched it, a blanket appeared, he wrapped it around Naru's body and lifted her up in his arms.

Kakashi POV

I stared at her in my arms, I closed my eyes tight. Again I failed Minato-sensei. Again! it seems I could never keep my promises. I nuzzled her head gently. "I'm sorry." I whispered before jumping back up the cliff, I turned and looked back down at the final valley, I looked up at the woods leading to the land of Sound where Sasuke had gone. My lips curled up in a growl, my heart burned and my eyes did as well. _'Sasuke.'_ I thought in pure anger.

-*o*-

Sasuke POV

I slowly stumbled through the dark woods panting, I looked at my arm I was holding, blood was still all over it from Naru, but the rain was slowly washing it away. I gulped thinking about it over and over again. I couldn't hold it, I ran to the side and began to vomit, when I finally straightened, I looked back the way I came. _'Naru...'_ I thought.

"If you can't handle that, maybe you're not fit." His voice said, I growled in annoyance.

"Shut up!" I hissed in anger glaring at the man behind me, he chuckled and his sharingan eye shining through that damn mask. I thought Kakashi's mask infuriated me, this one did more!

"Get over it and let's go. I'll be training you." He said.

"I don't care if you are an Uchiha too, I will kill you as well!" I hissed and brushed past him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, slight anger in his voice.

"Did you really think I would pass up the opportunity to train under Orochimaru who gave me this much power?" I asked. "You're a fool."

"No, you are, because you wont make it out of there."  
"You don't know anything about me... he can't take me." I said, but a small part of me didn't believe that. That man was positively terrifying.

"I told you I would keep your training up, and would increase it more than before." He tempted.

"I will still learn from you. But I have things I have to take care of first. So screw off." I said and walked into the woods.

Normal POV

The masked man watched Sasuke disappear into the darkness, he scoffed with a small chuckle. "Foolish." He muttered, his sharingan gleamed as he turned looking back towards the final valley. _'Step 1 is complete.'_ He thought with a chuckle before his body disappeared into a swirl.

-*o*-

Normal POV

Kakashi walked through the bush outside of the Konoha gates, he looked up and saw Tsunade standing there along with Jiraiya, both were soaked, showing they had stayed out there once they got the news.

He walked up under the gate and stopped.

"Kakashi." She said, he looked at her, she searched his eye hoping to maybe see the possibility that the news she was told wasn't true.  
"She's gone." He said in a hoarse voice.

Tsunade let out a sob and moved the blanket slightly and looked at Naru's pained face, she let out a sob and looked down covering her face shaking her head, Jiraiya looked at her before looking down.

Tsunade took in a deep shaky breath and wiped the tears from her face. "Let's take her to the hospital." She said quietly.

They walked through the streets quickly and entered the hospital, Tsunade motioned for a nurse and a gurney.

Kakashi gently set her body on the gurney slowly, the nurse looked at Tsunade. "Take her to the coroner's office." Tsunade said, the nurse froze in shock realizing the child was dead, she nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said and wheeled the body away, Kakashi took a few steps forward but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Hokage-sama?" They turned and saw Shikamaru standing there with his hand wrapped up, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, who had come to the aid of the Konoha ninja's, stood behind him.

"Yes?" She asked, he looked at Kakashi.

"Where is Naru?" He asked, Gaara stepped forward to know about his blond.

Tsunade opened her mouth a few times before she looked down, Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, he shook his head, Shikamaru stared in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" He snarled. "She's gone?!" He said. "How?!"  
"He killed her." Kakashi whispered.

"You have to let us go after the bastard!" He snarled.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Not now." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru got ready to protest before he stopped and looked down and gulped hard, he walked out of the hospital quickly, Gaara shook slightly staring at the ground with the others.

-*o*-

Two days later there was a memorial service held for Naru on the hokage building, her friends, sensei's and anyone who liked the girl stood there silently as they honored her.

Iruka was sobbing loudly along with Konohamaru like they had been since they heard about her death.

Kakashi POV

I stared at Naru's photo propped up as we mourned her death. My eyes burned but they were dry, I stayed in my apartment for two days sobbing in anger, guilt, sorrow and who knows what else, maybe just all the pent up pain from years. I sobbed so much I had no more tears to give. All I could do was blame myself, over and over again.

People walked up laying flowers on the table, I looked over to Jiraiya who was staring ahead, he glanced at me and nodded, I nodded as well, I noticed Asuma, Genma, Anko and two more nodding in agreement of the secret plan.

One way or another, we were going to find Sasuke and take our revenge on the brat no matter what the consequences may be. It didn't matter, he wouldn't survive... I definitely would make sure of that!


End file.
